Lobby Interface
Game System *'Daily (日常): '''Leads you to Activities. *'Activities (活动): Leads you to Events. *'Heroes (英雄): '''Leads you to Hero System. *'Game Modes (PLAY): 'Leads you to Game Modes. *'Equipment (装备): 'Leads you to Item System. *'Item Mall (商城): 'Leads you to Item Mall. *'Mail (邮件): '''Leads you to Mailbox. Player Information * '''Player's Avatar (Profile) * "Current Gold Coins" and "Current Diamonds" you have * Customer Service * First Refill Bonus * Top Up Giveaway * Limited Activities * Options * Hide the game in the taskbar * Exit the game Lobby Activities * Back to the Lobby * Events / TV / Advertisements (recommended by the client) * Gateway to 300 Heroes Chess Chat Box * Advertised news or events in the Event Page. * "Current Players" that are available in the server * From left to right as follows: **'Lobby Chat: '''Shows all messages from within the lobby area, '''Friend Chat', Whisper Chat, System Log, Announcements, 'and any message that uses Holy Horn ( ) or Eternal Horn ( ). **'Friend Chat: 'Shows only messages between you and all your friends in the Friend List. **'Whisper Chat: 'Shows only private messages between you and the players you whispered to. **'System Log: 'Shows only messages from the game system. (Example: Gold spent, item obtained, item upgraded...etc) * ': Hide / Open Chat Box * : Chat Box Emoji **Upon purchasing the Advanced Contract Card, you will be allowed to use various types of emoji on the chat box. **Currently, there is 5 available emojis: **Up to a maximum of 5 emojis can be used in the same sentence. * From left to right as follows: **'To lobby: '''Sends a message to all players in the lobby. **'To friends: Sends a message to all players on your Friend List. You can also type '''/f_a message to use this function. (Example: /f hello = you say "hello" to everyone in the Friend List) **'Whisper: '''Sends a message to a specified player by typing '/p_player name_a message'. (Example: /p TYSB hello = you say "hello" to the player name '''TYSB') **'To all players within your server: '''When you chat through this channel, you will consume Holy Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same server (both in the lobby and in any game mode). The sent message will appear in the separated chat box above the advertisement. **'To all players within your cross-server group: When you chat through this channel, you will consume Eternal Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same cross-server group (both in the lobby and in any game mode). The sent message will appear in the separated chat box above the advertisement. *'''Player Information **Right-clicking the name of a player in the chat box can pop up their information interface where it has more available actions to be selected. ** : Add to Friend List ** : Add to Blacklist ** : View Profile ** : Report Advertising (Mute) ** : Challenge to Solo Mode in BF Mode. ** : Challenge to Solo Mode in Arena Mode. *'Restrictions on Chat Message' **Players below level 5 cannot send a message in the Lobby Interface. **Each player has a limited number of 20 messages that they can send to the Lobby Interface. **Each time you finish playing 1 game (win or lose is fine), the limited number of messages is reset. **After reporting the targeted player by using Report Advertising command in Player Information Interface, the system will now instantly prevent them from chatting. Friend List & Background * Clicking on the button to switch between Live2D Mode / 3D CG Mode <-> 2D CG Mode * Clicking on the main button to show all sub-buttons for switching between the Live2D or CG of all sub-skins. The current list of all animated CG, Live2D CG, and 3D CG are on the following link => HERE <= *'Friend (好友)' Friend List *'Team Interface' The Team Interface appears as an additional part of Friend (好友) when you select the Team Option of any game mode. * (Default BG) (默认背景) Sets the background image back to the default (latest skin/hero). * (Hero Info) (英雄详情) Shows the latest hero card in Hero Album. * (Live Broadcast) (直播) Shows the recently uploaded videos that are famous amoung players.